WaRrIoRs TrUtH oR dArE
by The wings of freedom
Summary: Weirdclan begins in this fanfic!(re posted)
1. Chapter 1

hello! my name is dreampaw and i will be hosting this truth or dare!

this is my co host sleeppaw,my camera cat lazypaw and my leader crazystar!said dreampaw.

now for the dares! EnorsMist (sniff sniff)go jump off a cliff.(sob sob)

EnorsMist shrugs and says that she cant walk 30 miles to the nearest cliff so there!

dreampaw sighs and say: i guess the the show is !

**pm me for dares!(don't you dare review the dares to me! i don't want to be reported!)**


	2. ivy

Hello!And welcome to warriors truth or dare.

Dreampaw was sitting on a stage with two other cats,and one bouncing round on the ceiling.

Crazystar! STOP IT she yelled to crazystar.

Okay! Here is the show!

*poofs up ivypool* Ivypool! Truth or dare?

Truth. She said.

Do you want to marry anyone?(coughcoughtigerheartcoughcough)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ivypool said as she ran out the door.

*Turn camera* Thus this show is ended said dreampaw.

(screen fades)

**Hope you like it!**


	3. Daisy and dove

Hello! and welcome to the show.

We must now get to truth or daring! first up... Daisy said Dreampaw.

Daisy: truth or dare? DARE! MWAHAHA!

Okay then... I dare you jump of a cliff kissing a frog. Said Dreampaw.

*dose dare*

Okay then! Dovewing: truth or dare?

*thinks for a moment* Truth.

*evil grin* Do you want to marry Tigerheart?

Yes! Yes I do!

Well... that ends the show!.

**Thank you dawnclaw for the truth and dare!**

**pm me for dares and truths.**


	4. Twi and Red

**This chapter written by Dawnclaw**

Hello! and welcome to the show

We must now get to the truth or daring! first up... Twilightfur, said Dreampaw.

Twilightfur: truth or dare? DARE *evil laugh*

Okay then... I dare you to go kiss Redclaw! said Dreampaw.

*Twilightfur does dare and comes back*

Twilightfur: truth or dare? Truth.*slightly less evil laugh*

Okay then...looooo-ooove Redclaw? said Dreampaw.

YES!yes I do!*yells Twilightfur as she leaves*

Next up...Redclaw, said Dreampaw.

Redclaw: truth or dare? DARE!*super evil laugh*

Okay then... I dare you to go kiss firestar! said Dreampaw.

*does dare then barfs*

Redclaw: truth or dare? truth! *evil laugh*

Okay then... Do you looooo-ooove Twilightfur?

Yes! yes I do love Twilightfur*Redclaw yowls as he disappears*

**I am no longer accepting dares.**


	5. THE BACKSTORY

**No dares or truths today, I want something mature.**

Dreampaw looked up at her leader, Crazystar._I wish I were in Normalclan! I _hate W_eirdclan._

She turned and stormed into her family's den.

She went though the living room, past Lazypaw's bedroom, Sleeppaw's bedroom, and into hers.

Dreampaws bedroom had a bed, a reading chair, a trunk, a desk, three bookshelves, and a map of of the territory.

She opened the book she was reading, _A History of Warriors Truth Or Dares._

_I could do one of these and my mentor would notice me then!  
_

She ran to her desk, and began making flyers for it, when they were done, they looked like this.

**WaRrIoRs TrUtH oR DaRe.**

_Every day at sunhigh.  
_

Satisfied, she passed them out.

She, Sleeppaw, and Lazypaw made a stage in a clearing, not too far from camp.

That is how the show was made.

**So now ya know! I'm going to do lots of ones like this.**


	6. Yikes

Hello! and welcome to the show!

Dreampaw has a cold, so I, Sleeppaw the great, will be the host today!

First up... Ferncloud!

Ferncloud... truth... or dare...? light...or dark...?

GET ON WITH IT! Lazypaw yelled from behind the camera.

Ferncloud looked uncomfortable.

T-t-t-t-truth?

Sleeppaw looked pleased, who is your mom? she asked.

Brindleface! Brindleface is my mom!

Okay then... next up, Bluestar, truth, or dare?

Hmmmmmm, Bluestar thought for a moment, dare..

I dare you to tell Oakheart that you hate him!

*does dare*

Yelling was heard, and Sleeppaw smirked.

Then she said, now were going to go see Dreampaw!

A cellphone started ringing by Sleppaws chair, she opened it, and answered.

Hi mom... really? why? but how? can we visit her? good...how bad? yikes... let me end the show and get the immediate tape...bye... we'll be there soon... tell dad we'll come... bye.

She closed the phone and whispered something in Lazypaws ear.

The show is ended! she said, and the screen darkened.

_To be continued..._


	7. Could I?

**Two updates in one day? impossible!**

_Previously on WTD... _

_Hi mom..._

_Sleeppaw whispered something in Lazypaws ear... the show is ended!_Sleeppaw rushed home, to Weirdclans camp, as soon as they got in, they rushed to the medicine den, to see Dreampaw.

When they got to her, they found her on a bed, with her leg in a cast.

She looked up from her book, and sneezed.

About time! I was watching the show, good job by the way.

Can you go get the crutches from that corner over there? I want to go back home.

Sleeppaw got up, and .got her the crutches.

Dreampaw left, and they went home, to mom and dad.

Their mom, Pillowpelt, helped Dreampaw to her room,and gave them all cookies.

After a while, Dreampaw asked if there were any coookies left.

A moment later, their dad, Bedfur, came in.

Can I be on your show?

**DUN DUN DUN!**


End file.
